One Thing Leads to Another
by Padawan Learner
Summary: Sequel to the movie. So many things happened after Lizzie and Gordo's kiss. Then one thing leads to another, and who knows? Maybe they'll get together.
1. Another Chance

One Thing Leads to Another 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Lizzie McGuire, Disney does.

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe)

Summary: Sequel to the movie. So many things happened after Lizzie and Gordo's kiss. Then one thing leads to another, and who knows? They might get together.

Author's Note: First Lizzie fic. I was inspired by the movie and I have been a follower of the series but couldn't bring myself to write a fic about it until now. I would appreciate all your reviews good or bad ones, but please be kind. Anyway here it goes…

Chapter 1

_Whoa_! – It's the only word that can describe how I'm feeling right now. Lizzie, my _best friend_, the girl I've had a secret crush on, just kissed me. _Kissed me_! Could you believe that? And it wasn't the normal "_thank you for being my best friend_" kiss, it was… it was… Oh… I guess I'm still confused, what _did_ the kiss mean?

"So…Y-you want to want to head back to the party?" I asked her, stuttering, just to break the awkward silence.

"Ya, I r-really can't afford to get into anymore trouble." She said, and smiled. I _love_ the way she smiles. It's the thing that makes me give up everything for her.

We went back inside and made our way to the elevator. I can feel my heart pounding. I guess both of us have nothing to say to each other. The elevator was now moving down… this was the perfect time. My heart is now _screaming_ that I tell her, that I tell her how much I like her, as _more_ than a friend. Okay losing time now, we're nearly at the ground floor, I can already hear the clicking of cameras and a few screaming fans. It had been a silent trip.

"Hey Lizzie…" I started but the reporters cut me off as they opened the double doors of the elevator.

"Lizzie McGuire, how do you feel about turning into a star overnight?" A blonde reporter asked her. And soon she was bombarded with questions.

"What's your favorite food, Lizzie?"

"Do you still sleep with the light on?"

"We had a report that your little brother is a pure _genius_, is that true?" Matt stepped in holding his video cam.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?"

"_What?_" Lizzie exclaimed. "_Wait, wait_! Gordo," she looked at me. "You were saying something?"

Now everyone's attention was on me. The reporters, cameramen, and even _Matt_ were waiting for my answer. The light was blinding my eyes, and I thought _Lizzie_ was the one who had stage fright, not me. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"N-nothing" I muttered and ran up the stairs. _Okay_, so maybe it wasn't the best idea, but I had to do something. I opened my room, entered it, locked the door, and sat on my bed. (The one I slept in before I got kicked out of the trip.)

So many things have happened since me and Lizzie went here. I may sound like a parent just now but I've got to admit it, we've grown up. And to top it, we grew up _together_. But now, it seems that everything is happening _so_ fast. I haven't told anyone this but, I'm _scared_, scared of what lies ahead of me, but mostly, I'm scared that I may grow up separated from Lizzie, that I may not tell her how I feel before she leaves me. She's _wonderful_, beautiful more than words could say, she deserved all my love and yet I'm frightened to tell her how I feel, and I don't know why. I've done a lot of thinking, my head hurts. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"_Wait_!" I shouted. "_Lizzie_? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," she said.

_Okay, nothing_. "So, how did you get out of there? They had you cornered, didn't they?"

"Well, I told them just the thing that a celebrity would say," she replied.

"Which is-?"

"_No comment_." And we laughed. This is one of those times that I'm really glad that I'm friends with Lizzie. "So, the thing you were saying a while ago, what was it?"

"Oh that," my heart was pounding hard again, I _hate_ it. If you could only tell your body parts what to do. "It's nothing, forget it."

"It was clearly not nothing," she aid, as she sat on my bed and grabbed one of my pillows. "You looked like you totally freaked out."

"_Just tell her!_" my mind screamed. I walked over to the window. The fireworks display was still going on. "Lizzie…" but I decided that I needed to know one more thing. "You know that I don't really like '_girl talk_', but I just have to know, did you feel something for Paolo?"

There was silence and I held my breath. If she did then I guess I wouldn't tell her, but if she didn't, then I _might_. I put emphasis on the "_might_".

"Honestly?" she asked. "No, I guess I just got caught up in the romance of Rome."

She walked over to where I was standing and watched the fireworks with me. Not tearing her eyes away from the sight she said, "I guess I was infatuated with a good-looking, intelligent, famous, tall, dark, handsome, caring, sweet, and a _stupid idiot who lies_."

I smiled. "So we have a ratio of 7 to 1, good descriptions to a bad one."

It was her turn to smile. "Yeah, but he broke my trust, and that is very important to me… I mean, _you_ never left me, okay maybe you did, but that was because you covered up for me. I really want to thank you," at this, she looked straight into my eyes. "And I just want to say… _umm_… _I love you_… _umm_… yeah, as my best friend in the whole world."

Then she leaned forward and kissed me again… And it was _more beautiful_ than the fireworks outside. And then I realized, I didn't like Elizabeth Brooke McGuire… _I love her_. It was just a bit longer than the first one but when it was finished, I was catching my breath. And then she started walking towards the door.

"So… you must be tired already," she said.

"Ya…"

"So… goodnight Gordo…"

"Ya," was all I could say.

And I watched her walk out the door, taking with her _another_ chance lost to tell her how I feel.


	2. Flying Away

One Thing Leads to Another 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Lizzie McGuire, Disney does,

Author's Note: Hello! Second chappie up. Thanks for all your reviews! They were all so great. Anyway, I forgot to say that chappie 1 was written through Gordo's POV and this one is written through Lizzie's. Oh and I apologize in advance as I don't really know how a girl's mind goes so Lizzie might be the least out of character. I'm a guy for crying out loud! Anyway, reviews are all welcome as well as ideas!

Well here it goes…

Chapter 2

Lizzie's POV

_Oh my gosh! I kissed him! Again! On the lips!_ Okay, I should _really_ calm myself down. _Wow!_ I can't believe I kissed my best friend, and I don't know if it's the best or worst part…but I liked it. I mean, yeah, I admit it, after all that's happened, it dawned on me… _I love David Zephyr Gordon_, my best friend. But I don't want to ruin a perfect friendship that started ever since we were born. That's why I'm pretty confused right now.

"So, goodnight Gordo…" I told him. He must be pretty tired, I know I am.

"Ya…" he said and smiled I guess I really meant it when I sang the line, _"When I see you smiling I go, oh! Oh! Oh!"_

At that I walked out the door and headed for my room. When I entered it I half expected to see Kate, but I remembered that she was still at the party. Well, I'm pretty glad that she wasn't here. I'm not really in the mood for any conversation right now. I'd rather think about…_stuff_.

I know I kind of figured out that Gordo likes me, but now, I really believe it. He doesn't necessarily have to do anything; _he does it_, that's one of the things I love about him. His presence, it's soothing, just knowing that he's there, it makes me do things I never thought I could. He's the reason why I had the courage to do what I did earlier this evening. Though we already graduated from Middle School, he didn't change. He's still the same Gordo I know I could rely on. I know he wouldn't leave me, and now, I know I'd do just the same for him. And I just have to say it, he's kind of cute, and handsome too…

At that she drifted into a very deep and pleasant sleep, thinking about Gordo.

I woke up with a start. _Uggh! _I still didn't want to get up. This was going to be our last day here. I saw Kate; she was already packing her stuff. I closed my eyes again and thought of stuff. I'm really going to miss this place, so many things happened here. I wonder what will happen when I get back home, could I consider myself famous? Now there's a _wacky_ thought.

"_Hey Lizzie_!" Kate shouted, tapping my foot, and soon she was shaking me hard. "I know you don't have as much stuff as I do, but you do have to pack, you know?"

I gathered all my strength, sat up, and smiled. Now here's another thing to think about. What will happen to my relived friendship with Kate? Will anything change? I just have to know…

"Kate?" I said, moving towards. I was starting to fidget and my lips were twitching again as if I was approaching _"Cheerleader Kate"_ at school. "I just need to know… Will anything change between us? I mean, when we get back at school?"

I watched her as she slowed down her packing. "Honestly?" she asked. "I don't know. Whatever happens happens I guess. But if you need me, you know where to find me. Okay?" She smiled and gave me a hug. We may not be the best of friends anymore but at least I know that my life in high school won't be _that_ horrible.

"Thanks." I said and started packing as I secretly looked forward to sitting next to Gordo on the plane later.

***

"_Hey!_" I said to Gordo.

'Hey to you too," Gordo said with a smile.

This is finally it. We're boarding our plane. We're leaving Rome for good. All the memories that we had on this trip will be engraved in my heart, forever. I'm sure I will never forget those.

"This is really it, huh?" I asked him.

"Well…yeah…but people will remember you. You're really great." He replied.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as we sat on our chairs. He _does_ say the sweetest things.

The plane finally took off. I could see Rome getting smaller and smaller until all I could see are bright clouds hovering near us. The sight was beautiful. And I loved it more because it was partially hidden by Gordo's big messy curls. I have always liked his hair; it was always fun to play with. I ruffled his hair; I knew he didn't like it very much.

"_Stop it!_" he said, trying to get my hands off his hair.

"Why should I? Who died and made you king, huh?" I pouted.

"Well no one, just stop it." He said, I knew he wasn't really mad. He looked at the window again and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"No-nothing," he was now sniggering to himself.

"What?" I asked, panicking. "Do I have something on my face? Does my outfit look stupid?" I have always been a worrier of how I look.

"It's not about how you look," he said. "You look great. It was the thing you said about kings, I just remembered something."

"What is it?" I asked again.

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"_Of course!_ Why would I?"

"I don't know," he said and looked out the window again. "It's just that I remembered, when we were kids, I thought you were a princess and that you lived in a wonderful castle."

Not that I don't like being mistaken as a princess, but why? "Why?" I repeated aloud.

"How should I know?" he answered. "I was a kid. Maybe because you are…" then he mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" I just realized, I was full of questions today.

"Never mind," he said. "Let's get some rest. It's still a long flight."

"Ya…" I smiled as the plane took us as far as possible from Rome.


End file.
